


As a Family

by cafeinthemoon93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Other, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Uchiha Madara Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: The little girl who faced Madara Uchiha - this is the nickname they gave you after that. First, you hated when people remembered this story because you were just a child at that time, and no one likes to hear their embarrassing childhood stories being passed ahead like this. Now, you hated the story for deeper reasons.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. An Embarrassing Story from Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here I am drowning myself in this Naruto Universe and not regretting anything lol
> 
> This story will be short and a bit silly. It's not be taken seriously, it's just a quick idea I had these days and needed to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

First, you hated when people remembered this story because you were just a child at that time, and no one likes to hear their embarrassing childhood stories being passed ahead like this. Now, you hated the story for deeper reasons.

It all started when you were little. You and other three children – Harumi, Tatsuo and Riki – were assigned as Madara Uchiha’s students. You were all known to each other, since Tatsuo and Harumi were cousins and lived next to you, and later you met Riki, who was an Uchiha.

The day you found out who was going to be your master caught you as anxious as can be. All of you used to hear stories about that man: he was a great warrior, almost as strong as Hashirama-sama, and one of the smartest people alive. But what scared you most was that strange power he carried in his eyes: the Sharingan. You didn’t understand how that ability worked, but you heard people saying that it gave the users the capacity of foreseeing the enemy’s strikes and defend themselves even before the attack. It was hard for you children to imagine something like that.

And you were talking about this on your first day together as a team, the day when you were supposed to meet the Uchiha leader.

\- People said that if he gets angry, he would use the Sharingan against you – Tatsuo was whispering – We have to be careful on what we say to him.

Despite being an Uchiha, Riki didn’t wake his Sharingan yet. But you assumed that, among you four, he was the most qualified to speak about this subject, so you asked him if that was true.

\- I’ve seen Madara-sama a few times, but I never saw him using it, so I don’t know if that’s true or not... – he replied, a bit embarrassing for not having all information you were seeking for – But I am sure I will wake my Sharingan after training with him for the necessary time. Still, I’m afraid I will never be as strong as him.

You were just listening to their conversation, but this time you decided to speak what’s been in your mind.

\- I think no one will ever be as strong as Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama, no matter how much we train. You should not even be bothered.

\- But I don’t want to be weak! – he cried out – I can’t be weak, y/n-san! I am an Uchiha, and I know Madara-sama doesn’t like weak people…

Harumi, who had feelings for Riki, was concerned about him. In her shy manners, she tried to cheer him up.

\- I know you will become strong, Riki-kun. Don’t worry.

The boy was about to reply when Tatsuo said that someone was approaching. No one was visible from your spot, but the boy had a talent to sense other people’s presence, so you believed him. A moment later you looked ahead and finally saw the person your friend detected. And that made you fell silent.

You stood still, observing the man walking calmly toward you. Harumi did the same, but one step behind you. Riki straightened up and tried not to look nervous, but he failed as much as the rest of you. All of you have seen him at least once before, but you felt that even if you haven’t, you’d have no doubts about his identity. That intense, lively expression. That tanned skin that resembled Riki’s, as well as that dark, long hair. And those keen, smart eyes fixed on you four. You didn’t need to be a sensor to understand the impact of such vision.

That was your new sensei, Madara Uchiha.

You will never forget the moment when Madara stopped in front of you, his arms crossed, observing each of you in silence as if he was trying to understand what he had before him and then act accordingly. This, you were quick to notice, was the attitude of someone who was not used to deal with children, and because of that you knew that being your master couldn’t have been entirely his decision. You were a kid at the time; you immediately saw that he was one of those people from who you’d hide behind your parents if he ever approached and talked to you.

Now, your parents were not there; there was no place to hide, nor adult to serve as mediator between you and that scary man with those dark eyes.

The first words were said by him.

\- So… you are the children about who Hashirama told me – he turned to Riki – Since I know your father, you are familiar to me – he then looked at the rest of you – But I do not know the others. Starting with the boy, tell me your names.

He wanted you to say your names according to your position aside Riki. Tatsuo, who was the closest to him, spoke first. You were the next. Harumi was the third. Because you were so close to her, you sensed that she was the most nervous among the team; she was already one step behind you, and you noticed when she tried to grab your sleeve as she spoke her name. Her voice was almost a whisper. The boys looked at her, and you soon knew what they were thinking: Harumi was showing weakness, and this could ruin the impression caused by you as a team. Apparently she was thinking the same, and this was making things even worse.

You felt an urge to do something about it, but you weren’t sure how to help. Passing your hands around her shoulders was the first thing you could think of. You helped her to step ahead and told her not to look down.

\- Harumi-san, you need to speak louder, or Madara-sama will not understand what you’re trying to say.

She did her best to raise her tone, but being under the Uchiha’s gaze was too much for the poor girl. Everything that came out from her mouth was a mumble. You then decided to speak to her.

\- Forgive her, Madara-sama. She’s a little shy when she first meets people.

The boys were staring. Though they were not saying anything, you knew what their looks meant. They believed that Harumi needed to speak for herself, and if she wasn’t capable of doing so, she didn’t have to be there. That attitude infuriated you; just a moment before, they were scared with the idea of being face to face with the man of the Sharingan, and now that he arrived they were judging your friend as if she was a coward. Boys can be so stupid sometimes!

Madara sighed, looking down at you two.

\- How can I accept as my apprentice someone who cannot even speak properly to her master? – and, directly to the other girl – Harumi, right? I did understand what you said, but it is a bit disappointing. You can go back home if you want to.

Harumi’s eyes widened with those words. He was dismissing her even before starting the training? The boys, who were now afraid of doing anything that could result in a similar punishment, stepped back to Madara’s side, in a silly attempt to escape his sight. It was just you between Harumi and them.

\- But… – you started to speak, and everyone’s eyes turned to you. Harumi was holding her weeping and looked at you, trying to see what you were going to do.

However, you shut your mouth when Madara stared at you.

\- Well? – he asked – Did you have something to say?

You swallowed.

\- It’s just that… Harumi is part of our team. She cannot go away.

\- Now she can – his reply was categorical – Y/n, right? It’s still too soon for you to understand this, but in the future, you will not want someone like her by your side.

None of you were expecting this. Harumi looked at her own feet, conformed to be a disappointment. Riki and Tatsuo were a bit ashamed, but they didn’t dare open their mouths, nor in favor nor against Madara’s decision.

But you felt those words cutting deep inside you, as if they were directed at you, not your friend. Harumi was a good girl, and a wonderful friend. Why wouldn’t you want someone like her by your side? You only wanted people like her with you. Who this man thinks he is to speak such things about her?

As all the other children, you were carrying a bag with some tools. None of you were expecting to use them right in your first day, to speak the truth: you thought you were just going to get to know your master and each other as a team. So you didn’t think of what you did. When you noticed, you found yourself holding a kunai with both hands, trembling in front of your body as you pointed it at Madara. You heard Harumi holding a scream behind you; the boys were gaping at you. What the hell were you doing, pointing a weapon to that man?!

\- She’s my friend! – you yelled; and to the boys – We are a team, you understand? Don’t forget that! - and finally, to Madara – She can’t go away! If you don’t want her to stay, Madara-sama, you will need to send me away with her! I will not leave her!


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first moment you were there, defending your friend from what seemed to be a cruel, unfair treatment from a man who you didn't even know. In the next, you found yourself questioning what you just did, and what was going to happen to you. This strange sequence of facts was the beginning of what you called the story of a team.
> 
> A team you used to see as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to be longer than it is, but I ended up just writing the conclusion to what happened in the previous one lol The third (and las) chapter will be longer, though, and more emotional than this one, so be prepared XD

For a moment, time seemed to stop. The only thing you could hear was the morning wind, carrying some leaves away and blowing in Madara’s hair.

When you sensed the  tense stillness around you, your friends holding their breath in disbelief, you realized what you just did.  But now  it was too late.  Whatever was going to happen to you or Harumi, you were not going to step back  and apologize; you were going to stand your ground.  Your friend was counting on you, and even if you weren’t still a shinobi at the time, you didn’t want to be seen as some unstable, spoiled girl  by an important person like Madara Uchiha. And your male friends needed to learn something about friendship too.

Madara didn’t reply immediately. Because of your ignorance about doujutsu as well as the conversations you heard from people who knew  as little as you, you were afraid of looking in his eyes at first, but you  were eager to see if there was some sign of anger  or anything else in him . So you looked.

A nd you were surprised that there wasn’t the slightest trait of irritation  on his face.  Instead , you swore  to see the beginning of a smile.

He laid down his arms – to which you all startled – and bent down to you.  Without a word, he held your tiny hands between his and took the kunai from you. You swallowed and your hands started to sweat. With a movement so fast you couldn’t follow with your eyes, Madara held the kunai and pointed the blade at you, but before you could scream, he turned the weapon and offered it with its base turned to you. You took a moment to understand the gesture, for you were fascinated: he held the kunai as if it was just an extension of his hand.  He made it look so easy.

You took it and put it back in your bag.  When you looked back at him, Madara had a true smile on his face.

\- I think I will just have to teach you  the  manag em e nt of weapons and  the  use  of the basic forms of jutsu.  Because you already have the courage  and the spirit of friendship with you.  And these things are indispensable when you have partners depending on you.

Y ou felt your face burning with those words. So, he was just testing you? As far as you could see, yes. He then made a gesture for Harumi to step ahead. She obeyed, still nervous.

\- Do you still want to go home? I was being serious when I said you could choose between leaving or staying.

Harumi looked from him to you, and then to the boys, and finally back to Madara. She opened her mouth and said loud and clear, with a tone she rarely used:

\- I… I want to stay, Madara-sama!

He nodded.

\- Well, then. Now, listen. The ability of act in silence, in the shadows, is a valuable tool for a shinobi. But so is courage. I believe you can have both. But you will have to work hard if want to excel in this.

Harumi agreed without a word, though she was no longer afraid. When Madara finally turned to Tatsuo and Riki, part of his previous seriousness returned, but the boys stood still, waiting to hear what he got for them.

\-  You, Riki Uchiha, have much to learn with these two – he glanced at you and Harumi –  D o you know how to use the Sharingan?

\- No… Not yet, Madara-sama.

\- You will learn it soon, if you take your partner y/n as an example.

Riki widened his eyes, but said nothing.

\-  Are you capable of using katon?

Riki nodded vigorously.  The rest of you didn’t say anything, but you knew that he was not the best  i n it.

\- Good. You will master your use of this element first.  And you, Tatsuo – soon he was staring at the boy; you were thinking of how impressive is that he managed to learn all your names so fast –  Y ou were the first to notice my presence. Did you see me? Or did you sense me?

Tatsuo hesitated, as if he was trying to find the best way to explain how it happened.

\- I think I sensed you, Madara-sama.

\-  I see. As a sensor, you have a talent to track people’s chakra.  Having someone with such ability in your team is a great advantage. It has much uses than I can tell you today, but you will discover some of them by yourself.

A nd that was the beginning of everything.  When you first met him, you were  apprehensive ,  not knowing what to expect with that encounter, but at the end of it you were so inspired, excited to have someone  so perceptive,  so wise on the matters of shinobi arts as Madara.  Soon, he didn’t seem so scary to you, and you start to think you might come to like him.

R ight at the beginning you were led to believe that you could be what people called a family.


End file.
